Sachita
RP suit Wishlist. 3 ZA items that don't even require the final boss. = Physical Description = Yes, she's a Demon. No, she's not a Succubus. No, she's probably not the sexiest damn thing to walk Azeroth, either. While she -might- be found a bit skimpy, she'll be just as likely wearing heavy armor and wielding large weapons. She has retained her blue skin but her eyes glow a neon red. Green, tribal-like lines have a subtle glow throughout her body. And the horns; Yes, the horns. They are not easy to hide, as they protrude out of her forehead and point to the skies. They are of a black and red tint. = Personality = Grumpy would be an understatement. Since her demonic corruption, she's obviously very evil. She probably imagines various ways on how to kill people while she idles about. However, if found in a city (which is unlikely but not uncommon), she abides by the law of the land, and only cooperates due to the face that she is severely outnumbered. She's not a moron. She'll talk a great deal of murder and destruction, but as long as she is in the confines of a city, it is unlikely she'll attack first. The same cannot be said, however, if you found her outside of one. She's evil, but in control of herself. To some extent. In a word, friendly. However she cannot help herself and she often appeals to simple logic. Even with her shaman training she cannot bring herself to guide others into baseless hope, and while she DOES include gentle reassurances, she is compelled to include all possibilities. Even those of failure and downfall. Even her recent ventures into Outland. Though she is disturbed, she tries to keep her friendly demeanor with some relative success. Her inquisitive mind leads her to a fascination for information, most noteably those of language and dialect. She can speak more languages than the general troll. As a result, she lacks a heavy accent. Though it can be noticed vaguely, she speaks very clearly. = Affiliations = None. = History = Fresh out of a Durotar Shaman clan, she was tough under the arts of the shaman. Listening to the elements and guiding souls when they need it the most. Though Shamans are generally considered to be leaders of the people, it was quickly apparent that she was a Village Leader with no Village to Lead. She wandered about various cities as a personal pilgrimage to study the culture and other learnings she never got in her old Tribe. After a while, she eventually settled in Ogrimmar, content with being surrounded by others of her kind. Though she never felt any dislike for other races, she always felt out of place if she wasn't around orcs or other trolls. Outland She's recently ventured into outland, and the time and work she has spent there has, to put it simply, disturbed her. Her visions have become increasingly frightening, causing her mental stability to become questionable. She frequently visits Eversong to keep her mind at ease, but it does not completely halt the visions she gets, but overall she feels the compulsion and the calling back to Outland, where her visions lead her into the darkest depth's of Draenor's corruption. Shadowmoon Valley Her ventures in Shadowmoon set her over the edge. One final mission to one of the Burning Legion's invasion points, she was overcome by its denizens both mentally and in battle. She was captured and took her already broken mind to their advantage, and corrupted what was left for them to corrupt. She became a demon of the Burning Legion, and her main job was to aid in the Invasion Point that she was captured at. = Opinions & Skillet = Alliance versus Horde: The war hasn't effected her directly so she doesn't hold the same amount of hate as others of her race. This has led her to have a better appreciation of language and dialects. Languages Spoken: Default: Orchish Trollish ICly: '''(via Tongues) Common Kalimag Demonic Wolf (Not sure why or how, it was just there...) '''In the process of learning: Thalassian Taura'he (Or however you spell that) = Odds and Ends = Theme Song I'm not against theme songs as a general idea. I just don't like seeing them in RSP's because they're so fucking out of place. However, in places like this... forum posts, etc, It's fine. Skillet - Monster The secret side of me I never let you see I keep it caged, but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast Is ugly, I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it It's scratchin on the walls In the closet, in the halls It comes awake, and I can't control it Hidin' under the bed In my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! Chorus I feel it deep within Just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become The nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel like a monster! My secret side I keep Hid under lock and key I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out, He'll tear me up, break me down Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end! It's hidin' in the dark Its teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me It wants my soul, it wants my heart No one can hear me scream Maybe it's just a dream Or maybe it's inside of me Stop this monster! =See Also= Kynareth (Same User) Jeniv (Same User)